villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Beegood
Beegood is Violet's father and the main antagonist of the 2018 3D-Animation film, Maya the Bee: The Honey Games. He is Maya's arch-enemies and Violet's former right-hand man until she takes on Maya's side. Personality Beegood is the games master of the Honey Games who invites the meadow insects to compete the games and the former of assistant of Team Tropolis (even Violet's team). He is mean, arrogant, and dastardly who dislikes Maya and other meadow insects because Maya and her team mates want to compete on Team Tropolis in the Honey Games and he was very strict and vicious towards them. He is sneaky to make his daughter Violet to beat the meadow insects (even Maya's team) in the games and he is plan to take the hive's honey if Violet's team win. He also the father of Violet before she reforms to become member of bee best friends (even Maya and Willy). In the Movie A royal messenger and master of the Honey Games, Master Beegood, steps in and announces that after many years of being uninvited, they're finally allowed to compete in the Honey Games in the city of Buzztropolis. Though everyone is at first thrilled, there is a slight catch: the hive must contribute half of their honey for the athletes' health. Maya is surprisingly shocked in disbelief, Beegood warns her not to reject the offer, and The Queen therefore accepts the invitation, regardless of the consequences. On the opening of the games, Beegood announce to all the meadow insects are welcome to the Honey Games and he said the the day three it will be the final round of the games will win the Honey Cup. On day one of the games, the teams are tasked with a simple game of dodgeball. Things get off to a shaky start as Maya's team are easily beaten, but as the challenge progresses, the fellow competition is having a fair bit of trouble, too. At the end of the task, the results reveal that Team Tropolis (Violet's team) came first, but Team Poppy Meadow (Maya's team) haven't placed last. Beegood delivers the letter to the Empress and they got first before they will take all the hive's honey away. Later that evening when Violet then fakes an injury supposedly caused by, Beegood warns Maya that if she creates any further harm, she will be banned from the games. On day two as Violet's team tries their best to reach their goal whereas on the other hand, Beegood tells his daughter (Violet) to pash the finish line to make Maya's team lose As both team captains reach their goals, it is revealed that Violet and her team came SECOND and Maya's team placed in third place. Violet apologizes to Beegood for not winning, and is reminded by her father not to disappoint again. Beegood was got told by the Empress about his daughter will better not failed her. On the last day as Maya's team wins and the rest of Violet's team come second, Beegood scolds his daughter for not winning the first place as he was disappointing. But the Empress was anger about Maya's team are gonna win. The night before the final showdown as Maya crashed and broke the Honey Cup by his daughter, Beegood is outraged by the chaos and damage Maya has caused, and expels her from the Honey Games forever. After reconciling with Willy and the team, Beegood is prove that Maya would never come back to compete in the games and the Empress's appreciation, but the Empress gives Maya another second chance to compete in final and much as Beegood's dismay. Desperate that Maya and her Team Poppy Meadow should lose, he tells his daughter Violet to take a shortcut along the route in order her to win. When Violet's team helped Maya's team win the cross the finish line much as Beegood was angrily to his daughter for not winning again, He betrays and divorced by his daughter and Violet explains to everyone about she was cheat in the challenge because of Beegood, and he was vicious about Maya's team won the race as her daughter befriends Maya, but he got spit the ruby pollen by Barney. When the Empress declares that Maya's team wins, Beegood refuses about Maya's team have won, but he was told off by the Empress. At the after-party as everyone is dancing and enjoying the party, Beegood was relieved of his duties. Trivia *He is the game master of the honey games. *He also the former assistant of team tropolis, even Violet's team. Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Comedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Businessmen Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Greedy Category:Abusers Category:Genocidal Category:Parents